Truth Hurts
by LoryBr
Summary: (one-shot) sometimes situations are the opposite of what they seem... HermioneDraco


**Truth Hurts**

* * *

_Hermione made her way happily into the flat she shared with Draco. Today had turned out to be a great day. She had just been accepted into Auror Training, Fred and George had opened another store, this time in Italy, and Harry was getting married… as she wished she was…_

_She pushed the thoughts of marriage away as she stepped into the flat. It was silent as always. A comforting silence after a busy day. Draco was probably still at his mother's house, so she figured she'd just take a bath._

_Making her way to the bedroom, Hermione thought about the past years. How she had changed. She almost laughed out loud at the thought. She stood in front of the mirror studying her reflection. Her face was thinner, brighter. Now she took more time in her hair, it pleased her to know she was barely recognizable in her old Hogwart pictures with her bushy hair. It was at the Yule Ball the first time she had actually taken the time to fix it and was very much appalled when she saw Draco staring at her open-mouthed not really knowing it was only "Granger."_

_Hermione smiled at the memory. How many things can change in just a couple of years. She was staring off into space searching through her memories when she noticed the note resting on her dresser. _

_**Mione**_

_**Went out with the guys. Will probably arrive late. Don't wait up.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco**_

_She smiled. She had forgotten today was Friday, most commonly known as "Boys Night Out." Ever since the beginning of July, Harry, Draco, and Ron would go out every Friday night. Surprising, but true…_

_That was more than a year ago. Harry was now immersed in his married life, and it wasn't that fun anymore for Ron, but still Draco went anyway. Always with his "friends from work," who she'd never met. That didn't matter anyway. She trusted Draco with her life and now that they were engaged it was stupid to doubt him. But, there is still that little voice in the back of her head that was telling her that something was wrong… something was very wrong…_

_Hermione made her way into the flat late one night. She looked at the engagement ring once, smiling to herself remembering the night Draco gave it to her…_

"_**Draco, where are we?" said a blindfolded Hermione as Draco led the way.**_

"_**You'll see in just a second…" he replied softly in her ear.**_

"_**You know I don't like being kept in the dark!" she moaned.**_

"_**That's ironic…" he laughed when Hermione tried to hit him. "Here we are," he removed the blindfold.**_

"_**Hogwarts?!" said Hermione incredulously. "You had me blindfolded to bring me to Hogwarts?"**_

"_**Turn around."**_

_**Hermione turned around and gasped. There was a blanket spread out by the lake surrounded by candles and rose petals, and a bottle of champagne in the corner. She looked at the blanket then at Draco. Hermione smiled, "What's the occasion?"**_

"_**Well, if you say yes," he said getting down on one knee. "Our engagement…"**_

_Hermione pushed the door open but the comforting silence that always greeted her was not there. Instead, an intense, frightful, tense silence. She opened the door wider, looking down the hall but there were no signs of lights on or people in. She entered closing the door behind her._

"_Hello," she called out, her voice echoing off the wall. "Draco?" Hermione continued walking slowly until she reached the dining room. Draco was sitting at the head of the table, resting his head on the back of the chair. He had opened the window and the cold November air brushed against her skin making her shudder. Although, she wasn't quite sure if it had really been the wind or the way Draco was looking at her._

"_Draco," she said breathing a sigh of relief. She started walking toward him, "why didn't you answer– what's wrong?" she asked getting a closer look of his face. He looked very pale, and was still not taking his eyes off of her._

"_Sit down, Mione," was all he said._

_Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look on her face before sitting down to his right. "What's wrong, Draco?" she said a hint of nervousness in her voice. Draco leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table and his head at the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes for a second and when he reopened them Hermione saw a hint of fear in them._

"_Mione," he started slowly. "D'you remember the day we became a couple?"_

"_Draco, you're starting to scare me," Hermione said, concerned with his behavior. "What's wrong?"_

"_Answer the question, please," he replied closing his eyes._

"_Yes, of course I remember, but what is going on?" she inquired, she was at the verge of shouting._

"_What you told me?" asked Draco opening his eyes and running a hand through his hair._

"_Wha–"_

"_What you told me," he was looking straight into her eyes now. Her eyes darkened in realization._

"_**So, when are you going to say yes to becoming my girlfriend, Granger?" said sixteen year old Draco.**_

"_**I have just one request, Draco," she said. "And if you promise to keep it, I'll be your girlfriend."**_

"_**Shoot."**_

"_**When you think you're going to cheat on me, or cheat on me, you'll tell me," Hermione said.**_

"_**Only if you do the same," he replied.**_

"_**Done."**_

"_Oh, my God," said Hermione her eyes widening. _

"_About cheating on you," said Draco, looking intently at her. "I've been doing it for six months."_

"_Draco… oh, my God," she was standing up._

"_Hermione," said Draco, cautiously._

"_Draco…" she took a step back. Draco stood up. "Get away from me."_

"_Hermione, please!" _

"_NO!" she yelled. She was not crying. She was never going to cry for him. "You cheated on me Draco Malfoy," she said calmly. _

"_Hermione, you don't understand!" he yelled._

"_Yeah, you're right. I don't understand," she replied coolly. "But I don't want to either."_

"_Mione–" she slapped him before the thought had even registered in her head. But she didn't regret it either._

_Draco didn't look back at her._

"_Get out."_

_Draco turned to the window, looking out into the dark, cold night. Very appropriate for the occasion. "At least let me explain," he said. "I would feel a little better if you listened…"_

"_You have five minutes," she snapped. _

_Draco took a deep breath. "When I asked you to marry me I felt like the luckiest guy in the world… as the days passed by I felt happy, but deep down inside I felt lonely. I don't know… I guess I freaked out because you started getting absorbed into your auror training… I felt like you didn't have time for me anymore. I felt like you wanted that ring in your finger as a sign that you were not going to have to keep me interested anymore…_

"_Then I came to realize the I'm only eighteen and I'm already engaged and it scared me. I felt like I hadn't lived enough to get married. That's when I met Rachel… She seemed like the type of person that wasn't looking for a relationship…"_

_Hermione listened to him but didn't speak. Her mind was racing with all the things she wished she could tell him right now. Not discuss how he spent the last six months cheating on her._

"_Then I got so scared that I wasn't going to be a good husband. I mean, I was cheating on the woman I wanted to marry… Everyday I tried to tell you and I got even more scared. The thoughts of you rejecting me were haunting me, so I kept quiet… Until now… Hermione, I love with all my heart but I can't keep it quiet… Rachel is pregnant…_

Hermione got of her trance just in time to see Draco pack the last of his things. He grabbed his suitcase and walked past her into the front door. All the time, Hermione watched his every move. When he reached the door he turned back around and Hermione felt hope…

"You know what, Mione," he said. "You should call that kid Draco if it's a boy… just a painful reminderof what you did," he said with an air of indifference before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Hermione looked down placing a hand on her still flat belly, a tear escaping her eye. It was this moment she wished the thoughts of her guilty conscience were true.

* * *

**A/N:** My first Draco/Hermione one-shot. I got the idea while I was at the dentist. (Is that weird?!?) I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. 


End file.
